deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Medellin Cartel vs Uzbek Terrorists
Medellin Cartel:Columbia's vicious drug lords,who build the world largest cocaine empire VS Uzbek Terrorists:Uzbekistan's new form of terror,who started Islamic movement Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy,it's a duel to the death history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior Medellin Cartel The Medellín Cartel was an organized network of "drug suppliers and smugglers" originating in the city of Medellín , Colombia. The Cartel operated in Colombia, Bolivia, Peru, Central America, the United States, as well as Canada and even Europe throughout the 1970s and 1980s. It was founded and run by Pablo Escobar together with the Ochoa Vázquez brothers Jorge Luis, Juan David, and Fabio. During the height of its operations, the Cartel brought in more than $60 million per day. The total amount of money made by the Cartel was in the tens of billions, and very possibly the hundreds of billions of dollars. There were many "groups" during the Cartel's years, usually white Americans, Canadians or Europeans, organized for the sole purpose of transporting shipments of cocaine destined for the United States, Europe and Canada. While many "groups" were infiltrated and taken down by Federal agents and informers, a few were stumbled upon by authorities, usually due to some small misstep or careless behaviour by a member(s) of a particular "group". Once authorities were made aware of "questionable activities", the group would be put under Federal Drug Task Force surveillance. Evidence would be gathered, compiled and presented to a Grand Jury, resulting in indictments, arrests and prison sentences, for those convicted. The number of Colombian Cartel Leaders actually taken into custody as a result of these operations, was very few. Mostly non-Colombians, conspiring with the Cartel, were the "fruits" of these indictments. Most Colombians targeted, as well as those named in such indictments, lived and stayed in Colombia, or fled before indictments were unsealed. However, by 1993 most, if not all, Cartel fugitives had been imprisoned or hunted and gunned down by the Colombian National Police trained and assisted by U.S. Delta Force units and the CIA. Medellin Cartel reigns terror with: |-| Short Range= M1911 *Range: 70 meters *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/ minute *Round: 711.43x23mm *Magazine: 7 round box |-| Mid Range= Mini Uzi *Range: 200 metres *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/ minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Long Range= M60 *Range: 1,100 metres *Rate of Fire: 500-650 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x51mm NATO *Magazine: 100 round belt |-| Special= Machete *Weight:4 pounds *Lenght:2.5 feet *Steel |-| Explosive= Car Bomb *Blast Radius: 328 feet *Frag Radius: 50 meters *40 pounds of dynamite Uzbek Terrorists Terrorism in Uzbekistan is more prevalent than in any other Central Asian state. Prior to the 2001 invasion of Afghanistan, the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU) posed the greatest threat to the Karimov administration. In 2002 the IMU was reclassified as terrorist by the United States. Since the invasion the IMU has been greatly weakened due to US military actions which cut off its supply of resources and killed its leader, Juma Namangani. The largest terrorist attacks were the 1999 Tashkent bombings, the IMU invasions of 2000-2001, and the Tashkent attacks of March and July 2004.The Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU, Uzbek: Ўзбекистон Исломий Ҳаракати/Oʻzbekiston Islomiy harakati) is a militant Islamist group formed in 1998 by the Islamic ideologue Tahir Yuldashev, and former Soviet paratrooper Juma Namangani—both ethnic Uzbeks from the Fergana Valley. Its original objective was to overthrow President Islam Karimov of Uzbekistan, and to create an Islamic state under Sharia; however, in subsequent years, it reinvented itself as an ally of al-Qaeda and the Taliban.It also became a strong supporter of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL). Operating out of bases in Tajikistan and Taliban-controlled areas of northern Afghanistan, the IMU launched a series of raids into southern Kyrgyzstan in 1999 and 2000. The IMU suffered heavy casualties in 2001–2002 during the American-led invasion of Afghanistan. Namangani was killed, while Yuldeshev and many of the IMU's remaining fighters escaped with remnants of the Taliban to Waziristan, in the Federally Administered Tribal Areas of Pakistan. Since then, the IMU has focused on fighting Pakistani forces in the Tribal Areas, and NATO and Afghan forces in northern Afghanistan.During the Soviet era, Islam in Central Asia was officially suppressed – mosques were closed, and all contact with the wider Muslim world was severed. This isolation ended with the Soviet war in Afghanistan (1979–1989), when thousands of conscripts from Soviet Central Asia were sent to fight the Afghan mujahedin. Many of these conscripts returned home impressed by the Islamic zeal of their opponents, and newly aware of the religious, cultural and linguistic characteristics they shared with their neighbours in the South – and which distinguished them from their rulers in Moscow. The Uzbek Terrorists are backing fire with: |-| Short Range= Tokarev TT-33 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/ minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Mid Range= AK-47 *Range: 325 meters *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/ minute *Round: 7.62x39mm *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Long Range= RPK *Range: 1000 meters *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/ minute *Round: 7.62x39mm *Magazine: 40 round box |-| Special= Hunting Knife *Weight:1.5 pounds *Lenght:12 inches *Steel,Wood |-| Explosive= RPG-7 *Range: 200 meters *Rate of Fire: 3 rockets/ minute *Round: 85mm *Magazine: 1 rocket |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short:Edge Medellin Cartel:The M1911 has more range and more powerful round Mid:Edge Uzbek Terrorists:Remember Somali Pirates vs Medellin Cartel,easy win for the AK-47 Long:Edge Uzbek Terrorists:The RPK has smaller range,but it doesn't jams like the M60 Special:Edge Medellin Cartel:Machete vs knife,pfff b**ch please Explosives:Edge Uzbek Terrorists:Again remember the episode no explanation needed,more mobile and with more than 1 use,the RPG wins. X-Factors: Brutality:Medellin Cartel 95,Uzbek Terrorists 95:Both are merciless criminals with big hunger for violence. Exterminism:Medellin Cartel 87,Uzbek Terrorists 96:The Uzbeks will stop at nothing to kill their foes,while the Cartel may keep somebody captive. Fanatism:Medellin Cartel 70,Uzbek Terrorists 93:The Uzbeks are fanatical and are going to bombard the non believers and non muslims.The Cartel are just thugs and dealers. Determination:Medellin Cartel 94,Uzbek Terrorists 88:The Cartel will stop at nothing to get what they want,they wanted to be the biggest cocaine empire and they suceeded,the Uzbeks doesn't seem very determent rather than fanatical. Notes: Voting ends on 28th July Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place in car yard. Only well written votes,with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments,also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Medellin Cartel: Uzbek Terrorists: In a car yard five Medellin Cartel smugglers are loading their truck with cocaine and other drugs.Not far away from them in the car yard five Uzbek Terrorists are approaching them with their firearms loaded and after few steps the Uzbeks saw other people in a truck and started shooting at them. As the Cartel saw being attacked,they quickly retaliated with their own firearms,and one of the Uzbeks got killed in the head by a Uzi round. Seeing one of their squad is gone, one of the Uzbeks fired his RPG-7 and while the Cartel members got out in time the explosion killed one of them and crippled the other. As the Uzbeks started Charging at the the ill-prepeared Columbians, who retreated further in the car yard and started hiding near few cars as the crippled Cartel member planted the Car Bomb and went further away, except the Uzbeks sawed him and assaulted him with their Ak-47's killing him. As they walked around the device, one of the Uzbek clicked it and accidentally blew his mate. Knowing his mistake the three remaining Columbians, which heard the sound of the car bomb, appeared and gunned him down with their M60 and M1911's destroying him to shreds. As they continued to search for the other Uzbeks,one of the Cartel got killed by the RPK , but the other members hid behind the car while the Uzbek were destroying it with his RPK.After he got out of ammo, one of the Cartel's members appeared and shoot him in the head with his M1911. The Cartel thought they killed all of the Terrorists and showed,but the last terrorist was coming and firing his Tokarev at them and since only one of them had ammo started defending themself from the Terrorist, but he was easily shut down by being shoot in the heart and body collapsed on the ground. As there was little ammo in the M1911, the last Cartel man rushed to get it but the Uzbek shoot his arm.The Cartel Boss pulled his machete and awaited the Terrorist.As the Terrorist came closer, the Cartel Boss slashed and managed to knock the pistol out of his hand.Than the Uzbek pulled his knife and both started dueling.While both traded blows for blows.In the end, the Terrorist prevailed and he stabbed the Drug Boss in the stomach and as he pulled his knife the Cartel Boss falled down dead. Seeing the Medellin Cartel is dead, the Uzbek Terrorist raised his knife in victory. Expert's Opinion The Uzbeks curbstomped the Cartel,because they have better training and all of their weapons were deemed better than the Cartel.Also the Cartel was wrcked before by other guerilla groups,so it comed to no surprise. Category:Blog posts